Devstream 111
Devstream #111 aired on May 8th 2018 @ 2pm ET While the majority of the Dev-team is sworn to secrecy on various projects, we still have some exciting things in the works that we wanted to share! If you want to learn more about the Dojo Lighting remaster, Nidus Deluxe Skin, Melee changes, and more, either read our recap below or catch all the juicy details in our livestream: Housekeeping *Watch any of our Warframe Partners for 60 minutes on Twitch this weekend and receive a Nitain Extract via Twitch Drops! *As always, there is a 24 Gift of the Lotus Alert following the stream. *Tennocon is officially SOLD OUT! Learn more or get your Digital Pack at warframe.com/tennocon *PC Mainline Update is launching next week with Saryn Revisited changes. A Forma Alert is live on PC for the next week to help you retool her build slightly following her changes. *Plague Star is live on PS4 and XB1! Nidus Deluxe Skin One of our amazing community artists, Liger Inuzuka, has outdone themselves again with their concept for the up and coming Nidus Deluxe Skin: This is how their armor pieces will be added with the number of stacks: Dojo Remaster pt 2. As promised, your Dojos are being relit! In the process, we added the ability to change the lighting colours in your Dojo rooms: Here’s a comparison shot of how Dojo lighting has improved (left is from Prime Time 207 on the public Warframe build, right is what we have plans to release with the mainline update next week): We will also be adding the ability to construct your own custom Obstacle Course! Time to build will be instantaneous to reduce friction. These are only a sampling of the different obstacles you can use: *Time platforms *Deadly frickin lasers and pressure-pads that you should avoid at all costs *Dummies you need to kill to complete the course *And more! Here’s Reb’s go at completing hers: Melee: Present and Future goals! Our goals for changes to the melee system have been an ongoing topic on our channels and streams – but we weren’t ready to talk about our plans until now. Everything that was discussed and more can be found in the official Dev Workshop here, which I highly suggest you read for full context. Below is a recap of what was discussed, but please read the Workshop in its entirety for a full idea of scope: *'Channelling:' Let’s be real, Channelling gameplay and mods may not be a priority in your Arsenal, especially for a feature that takes up an entire button by itself. So we’re moving some of the mechanics of Channelling to the block button completely – normal blocking will now perform like channeled blocking currently does! *'Heavy Attacks:' Heavy attacks will now use the old Channelling button and will be powered by your combo counter. Part of this change includes improvements to charge attacks (goodbye false swings), ground slams (making them able to be directional), and more. *'Combos:' We are playing with the idea of the combo metre affecting mostly the new Heavy Attacks. As a result, all base damage values will be increased significantly. Additionally, we are planning to change the way you build up combos, so that you get better combos faster (instead of the current exponential system). *'Stances:' Not all stances are built the same! We want to unify stance combos so that the amount of attacks and how to perform them are somewhat similar, so there is less of a giant learning curve when trying out a new Stance. *'Range:' First and foremost, we will be removing the ability to melee attack through walls. Range Melee Mods will be reduced overall and will possibly become more specialized, while the base range of melee weapons will be increased. Here’s some footage of these changes in action: GPU-based Particles You may have heard us talking about these in past Devstreams, on Steve’s Twitter, or even in the dedicated Developer Workshop, but we wanted the opportunity to show off our plans for this new particle system in its full glory. For those who are just learning about this now, we are working on our own proprietary particle system that is based on your GPU – regardless of the brand! Making it ourselves has let us do some fun things, such as adding particle collision and more. Here it is in action: It will be coming with 4 detail settings (plus the ability to turn them off completely: *Low, Medium, High and Ludicrous We are hoping to ship this with mainline next week on PC. Dual-handed Katana This new Katana will use a mix of one- and two-handed swings! We will reveal the Warframe it is tied to in the next Devstream – what theme do you think it’ll be? UI Remaster Things really are shaping up for our UI Remaster, and we are so excited to be able to officially release all of the hard work of our UI team into the wild – but it’s not ready just yet! We will however be launching the seamless controller-to-mouse transitions with the mainline update next week. Here’s a quick update on our progress: We might be changing the composition of the login page to move away from text being laid over your Warframe when logging in: Here’s a look at all the planned themes: https://imgur.com/a/HN1kixt Currently, we are not intending to let players completely customize the colours themselves as there are a large number of colours to change, and there are a lot of elements that you need to be guaranteed to see – hence themes. Khora Kit Tweaks With next week’s mainline update on PC, we are adding some more bug fixes and QOL fixes: *'Ensnare:' Increased Khora’s Ensnare range. We also fixed a nasty bug that resulted in all enemies being released after using Whip Claw on Ensnared foes. *'Whipclaw:' Range mods affect the Whipclaw AoE radius, up to 2x. *'Venari:' Commanding Venari to a target will cause her to teleport to it if too far away. Other Tidbits *Vauban Deluxe is pretty far along in production. *Nezha Deluxe is kind of stalled. *Operator Suit Skins for TennoGen are a “definite possibility”. *Sentient Arm Cannon is not coming soon, but is still coming. Source: Devstream #111 Overview ---- Source:Coming Soon: Devstream #111!